Green Fatale
by Raphangela
Summary: A Strange thing happens and one will question her sense of purpose in life when it does happen...
1. Strange Things Happen

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the turtles, so please don't sew me!

Warning: This story is extremely weird. LOL. But I like it. Oh, and yes, I'm still working on my other stories. I'm just taking a break from them and I wanted to start something different.

**Green Fatale**

**Chapter 1 part 1**

**Strange Things Happen**

**By Raphangela**

_Do you know me? Many people don't. It's a question we even often ask ourselves… Do I know who I am? Do I? No. If I did, then I wouldn't have asked the first question. _

_This is my story… A story about something strange had happened to me. So strange, I'm still getting use to its affects on me. You see, I'm a girl. A femme turtle that has strange and unique superpowers beyond my comprehension… But I wasn't always a girl and nor did I ever have superpowers of any kind. 'I was your average Joe' my use to be brother, Raphael, would say, but he never thought of me as 'normal' to begin with. He always called me an oddball, probably because of my personality and characteristics, which they think I'm dumb because of them. **sigh** I'm not dumb like everyone thinks I am. I may not be the smartest person on earth, but I am a lot smarter than everyone gives an account for. I have become more intelligent over the years since I have changed. I'm also a writer and an artist along with being a full time super heroine. I know things that my brothers and loved ones don't even know or even care to know. I'm very empathetic, I feel others emotions as well as I feel my own. I try not to be ashamed of this, but it's really hard when others point their fingers at you because of it. At times I wish I never even felt at all… Maybe then I wouldn't be as confused as I am today about this world and about who I am and what I'm meant for. I question that everyday, since I was a child, in secretes of my hoping that no one would find out, especially my older adopted family and my friends (We really don't know if we are related or not and nor do we really care). I always put on a smile for them, hoping that no one will never know how much pain and questioning it takes to even put on that recital. Now, things have gotten worse and I'm asking myself who I really am in my life and in everyone else's. I thought, before all of this happened, that life was confusing enough… Now that I am different, things just keep getting worse and worse… My story is like this—_

**----**

"Mikey!"

I immediately woke up when I heard the irritated voice of my assumed to be brother, Donatello. You see, early one morning he had requested for my help with his lab for that afternoon and I unfortunately had fallen asleep after lunch was served. Of course, Donny would be mad at me for that. He doesn't want his 'precious' time wasted on nothing and he had been planning to get some of his research done, but it required the helping hand of another.So, naturally I turned out to be the only one to help him besides April, but she couldn't help him that day because she said she was terribly busy doing something about house cleaning. Anyway, it was left to me since we all knew neither of the others would help and I'm always free to lend a hand. I really had nothing else better to do than to read comics, watch television, play video games, eat, sleep, and do little things here and there in creativity. Whatever the question or answer was, it lead right to me. Don asked me to help mainly because he had no choice, but also he'd rather have my help than Raphael's and Leo wasn't much help with anything scientific. As much as I love my the guy and how I love to help others, I can't help but feel like I'm conned into this.    

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 8:35 PM. I moaned as I got up and saw 'the look' my brother was giving me. He had that discontented look on his face he usually gives me when he's not impressed or not happy with me. He also had his arms crossed like he usually does when he looks at me. I sighed in my mind and said in a cheery voice that's even too cheery for me, "Hi!" I watched him as he lifted an eye bridge and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Hi." He said in a nonchalant voice, still looking at me with 'the look' and he started to tap his foot patiently. I can tell that in his mind he's thinking 'I'm waiting!' 

"Alrighty!" I said as got up, my smile plastered on my face as it usually is. "Let's go to that lab! Lead da way, Capt'n!" I said as I saluted like the navy does.

Don shook his head at me and then led the way to his lab. He looked back at me with another one of his 'looks', signaling that he's about to give me one of his lectures, but I did not know what of, though. Don surprised me with a smile as he then said; "I'm almost done on my examination about the advancement of cells in the metamorphosis of our bodies and that of others. It's rather quite fascinating on how our bodies can change enduringly by just one extreme experience or natural occurrences…but of course, when I meant extreme, I meant something like what happened to us when we were mutated."

"Uh huh… What?" I said, not having a single clue to what my brother just said. We reached the lab right after I had replied to him.

My brother sighed and said; "What I mean is- Our bodies can enhance themselves all alone or they can be enhanced by something drastic…like that of what happened to us when we were normal baby turtles. Because of the contact with the ooze, we were changed into what we are today—Mutated Turtles. Or, the enhancement can occur naturally over time, like the characters you see in your silly comics you read."

"Oh. The X-MEN…" I simply said. "Now I get it. Kewl."

"Yes!" He said excitedly as he rushed toward his computer and started working on something. He pressed several buttons and something started to happen. I watched in amazement as the wall in his lab seemed to split in half and separate from each other, revealing another compartment that neither I nor my brother's knew of. Inside the room was a huge machine in the middle that was surrounded in a circle by other mechanical things that, with no doubt, goes with it in some way. Besides of just seeing silver, I saw loads of white. The room was almost completely white, like that of a professional science lab. Even though I wasn't much into things like that, I have to admit it made me quite 'fascinated'. I had no idea that my brother was capable of creating or making such things.

"Wow! Dude! Don…So, this is what you've been doing in your spare time, bro?" I asked him. "It looks…Radical, dude!"

"Thanks." He proudly replied. "I call her 'T.E.C.O.M.'!"

"Tecom?" I asked as I lifted an eye bridge at him.

"Techno Evolution Chamber Of Metamorphosis- T.E.C.O.M!" He explained. "Pretty nifty, huh? Anyway, all I need you do is keep an eye on the machine while it generates it power on the radioactive cells that's I've already set into place."

"Uhh…Don?" I asked, not fully understanding the situation. "Why can't you do that? I mean, why do you need me for?"

"I would if I could, but I'll be too busy looking and guiding with the supercomputer's controls that I can't keep an eye out on how the cells are reacting. I need you to watch the machine, while I'll be busy with the controls. Understand now, Mikey?"

"As much as I can, bro… As much as I can." I said with a taunting tone. 

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" He said as he shook his head at me and then pointed to where he wanted me. "I need you to stand in front of the machine, but… Do NOT enter the platform, the circle around the big machine you see there. Stay off of it and whatever you do, do NOT get on up close for any particular reason whatsoever. Got that, shell-for-brains?"     
   

 "Yes ser-ee, Capt'n!" I replied back in the same fashion I did last time. I tried not to laugh when I heard my brother sigh and said; "Whatever."

I got into the position I was told to be and looked back at my brother. "Uhh….Don?"

"What, Mikey?" He asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Don't I need…like…protective gear or something? You know, to block off any…umm… radioactivity…or something like that?"

"Not needed." Don simply said. "As long as you are not where you are not supposed to be you'll be fine. I safely calculated everything into place. So, don't worry, Mikey." 

I gulped and then replied, "Okay." I felt not as sure about all of this as my stomach began to turn ill on me. I had a bad sinking feeling about all of this, and surprisingly I found out that my feelings were right.

As soon as Don turned on the machine, my stomach seemed to have jumped up. I watched as the machine moved a little and electricity or energy of some kind started mess with the contents on the slate that Donatello must've put underneath it. I watched as the machines around it started to glow brightly for awhile, but then smoke started to come out of them. And all too fast, I watched as the big machine in the middle started to throw sparks onto the floor and around and about in the place. Scared out of my wits, I called my brother's attention. "DON!!" I looked toward him and saw that he was busy trying to shut it off.

"I can't turn it off, Mikey!! I can't stop it!!" He seemed to scream, frightened as much or more than I was. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!!"

I cringed at hearing that, but I found myself walking towards the machine in high hopes of turning it off or something. "DON! WHERE'S THE OFF SWITCH TO THIS THING!!?" I yelled over the terrible noise it made. 

"NO!! MIKE!!" I heard him yell at me as I got in front of it. "GET AWAY FROM IT!! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!!"

"I'M FINE!!" I yelled, determined to shut it off before it destroys us all. I looked at it closely to see if there was something I could do to turn it off.  But all at once the contents in the slate splattered up into my face, the glass cutting my face and cutting my wrists. I couldn't even get the chance to cringe, let alone run away, as the electricity from it blasted me and took me for a loop and then sprung me across the room. Before I could hit the wall, I saw and heard and saw a large explosion, which made me hit the wall even harder. My body felt numb and my heart began to race at an extraordinary rate. I heard my brother call my name, his voice dripping in terror. After that, I felt extremely tired and everything went completely dark.

To Be Continued

Please tell me what you guys think. This is just the first part of the chapter…there will be more. Please review. Should I keep it in Mikey's view? Or should I have it in no point of view whatsoever?


	2. Ch 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the turtles, so please don't sew me!

Warning: This story is extremely weird. LOL. But I like it. Oh, and yes, I'm still working on my other stories. I'm just taking a break from them and I wanted to start something different.

**Green Fatale**

**Chapter 1 part 2**

**Strange Things Happen**

**By Raphangela**

I felt myself spinning around in the darkness of my mind before I opened my eyes. Once I had opened them, everything was a blur. I felt dizzy and my eyes were very hazy as well as my mind. It didn't take long for my eyes to focus onto my lighted surroundings and that's when it hit me. I had a terrible headache from here to Montezuma. I winced at the terrible pain and I had tightly shut my eyes closed. The pain had grown much worse when I felt it was not only in my head, but also in my whole entire body as well. It felt as if I was resurrected after I had been electrocuted to death. I weakly sat up from where I laid and I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw that I was in the infirmary. I looked around myself and tried to collect my thoughts together on what must have happened to me, but nothing came into mind and my head hurt so badly. Inside of my head, all I could hear is a very loud ringing sound. The sound was so loud that I didn't hear myself say; "What happened?"

I heard a familiar voice speak to my right as the ringing starts to quiet down, "You were hit by T.E.C.O.M."

I turned to my right and saw none other than my genius brother, Donatello. How he appeared out of nowhere, anyone's guess is good as mine. I saw him smile at me; he probably enjoyed the surprised look on my face, but his smile quickly disappeared when I gave him a questioning look. The ringing in my head had quieted down to a complete stop. I was very thankful for that, because the ringing had made my head hurt even worse and now since it is gone the pain had subsided a little. Donatello watched me curiously, like I was something new that he'd never seen before. I gave him a look for him to explain what he meant, while I still wondered why he was eying me like he was.

"Techno Evolution Chamber Of Metamorphosis- T.E.C.O.M!" He said, but I still gave him the same look. I still had no earthly idea what he was talking about. Don smiled and explained it to me, "You were severely hit by my evolutionary ray gun when the systems had overloaded. Its rays had stricken you rigorously hard and had knocked you into a comatose state, but it seems as though you've recovered actually rather fast and quite…well." I saw Don bit his lip nervously and asked me with concern in his voice; "How do you feel?"

After hearing him ask that, my attention turned back to all of the pain I felt throughout my body and I felt nauseated from it. I kept my head up as I winced when I felt two sharp pains in my lower abdomen. It felt as if two razor sharp knives had brutally stabbed me in both my left and right side of where it hurt the most. The pain felt horrible. I've never in my life had such bad cramps, ever. I thought that I must've eaten something really wrong to make my abdomen feel that bad. 

I looked at Don with a smile on my face. I shook my head and said; "Not too well, Don, I think I'm-" I immediately stopped talking when I heard a difference in my voice. "Don, what's wrong with my-" My voice no longer sounded the same, it sounded totally different and I did not recognize it one bit. It sounded feminine, like it belonged to a young woman. It sounded sleek and a little bit raspy, but over all it sounded exotic. I gasped and felt my eyes had grown as huge as saucers.

Not daring to look down, I roamed my hands freely all over my plastron, starting from the bottom and up to the top. I felt my chest area and gasped, it felt like two cantaloupes had grown out right beside each other. I closed my eyes tightly and moved my head to look downward. I slowly opened my eyes and felt horrified at what I saw. Underneath my plastron I had grown breasts that appeared to be fully blossomed. They looked like two large mounds sticking out of my chest. Well, to me they did and I did not know how a turtle could have them that size, let alone have them at all.

I looked at Don and whispered lightly for a big mirror, afraid to hear my voice again. He nodded at me and went off to retrieve one for me. I waited for him to return with one before I even dared to further look at myself. I just had to see a mirror first because I was so scared. I felt terrified, actually. It felt as if I had woken up to a nightmare and that I actually hadn't woken up at all. Over all, I just had to see for myself what has happened to me and what had changed. I felt so scared.

It didn't take long for Donny to return with a mirror he had found months ago when he went out for a junk hunt. (Junk hunt! Hehehe! That rhymed!) It was a huge mirror that Don had kept up in his room. He said that it measured 6 feet in length and 4 feet in width. How he got it down here, I did not know, but I was thankful that he founded the mirror in the first place. I watched as Don set it down up against the wall and beside the doorway. Don turned to me and smiled, he then gestured toward the mirror. I smiled back and nodded, appreciating his help.

I slowly tried to get up from the cot I was on. I felt the pain in my abdomen sharpen more, but I did not let it stop me from getting up. Once I had gotten up and off of the makeshift bed, I stumbled on over to the mirror. I slowly step in front of it with my eyes closed, hoping to see me and not something else. I opened my eyes and I gasped audibly at what I saw in the mirror.

In my reflection, what I saw was not me at all, but a femme turtle. She looked sort of like me in some way, but she looked entirely different in the way she was built. First I noticed her skin color; it was like mine, but a pastel version of it. I also noticed she had my orange colored bandanna and she wore the same get up as the rest of my bros and me. Other than what I had mentioned, everything else was different.

Instead of being all big and bulky like us, she was much slimmer, but had the muscles to make her look built and fine. She also had butt kicking curves, which is that she had nice sized hips that matched her breast size and an hourglass shaped figure. Her shell wasn't big at all; it was slim just like that of her body and it was the same color as my brothers' and mine. I looked at her more and saw that she had a long pair of baby doll legs that matched up with the curves and shape of her thighs, hips, and even buttocks.

All at once, I had looked up to see her face and I saw her blush and smile right at me. I looked at her facial expressions and she seemed to be looking at mine. I looked at her face and saw she had soft facial features, I also saw that her head was smaller and more feminine than mine. She smiled again and I saw her white teeth and the soft curves of her lips. She had a smile that seemed to be dazzling and full of charm. I turn my attention to her eyes and look right into them. She had big innocent looking eyes that shined like that of diamonds and sapphires in moonlight. Her eyes looked so gentle and kind, like she was a fairytale creature made up from someone's mind, like mine.

'Was she really real?' I asked myself at first. She looked too much like an angel to be real, but then it clicked on me that I was looking into a mirror and not at someone. I gasped and watched as the girl did the same thing at the same time. I watched her as her eyes grew a huge as saucers. Realization hit me hard when she did. Hoping that I was wrong, I lifted and eye bridge and watched as she did the same. I then touched my face and so did she. I played Simon Says with her for a few seconds, touching my stomach, my head, my chest, everywhere and she did the same thing. The girl and I gasped at each other again and then pointed directly at each other. This wasn't just a girl turtle, it was me. I was the girl in the mirror. 'I am the girl turtle!' I then did shrilled scream and felt myself past out.

----

**_Mike? Mikey? Mike? Michelangelo?_**

I heard the sounds of familiar voices calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw not only Don looking over me, but the others as well. I looked up at them all with wide eyes, partially scared of what they think of me now since I'm a girl and partially scared of myself. 

 "Mikey, are you okay?" Don asked me after he reached down to offer me help.

I looked at him more closely and then looked at the others. I saw that they all had concerned looks on their faces; Master Splinter's being the worst of them all. I sighed and shook my head at them. I slowly took Don's hand and he helped pulled me up. When I stood up, I looked at the others nervously and I blushed deeply when I noticed them staring at me. I decided that maybe I should speak, so I said; "Hi."

I watched them as Leo, Raph, and Sensei's grew huge. I guess they were surprised as I am when they heard my voice. I stared at them and they stared back at me. I saw Leo's and Sensei's eyes grow calm, but Raph's stayed the same.

Sensei was the first one to speak out of the three, "It's good to see that you are alive and well, my… child."  

'Child? What child? Oh, that's right.' I thought about what Master Splinter called me. I heard the hesitant sound of his voice when he called me that, it was as if he didn't know what to call me. Certainly, I was no longer the turtle he knew by appearance and I was no longer what I was yesterday and the days, months, and even years before.

I looked over at Leo and saw him smile and nod. I know he always seemed to be the calm one in every situation, but it kind of bothered me a little and yet made me felt better by the way that this situation didn't seemed to have bothered him. However, his voice gave away his true feelings when he said nervously to me, "It's good to see you're… okay."

"So, this is what D-money meant when he said ya changed?" I heard Raph say that in a mocking tone. I looked at him and saw he had what looked like to me was a wicked grin on his face. "Funny, huh? I've always figured that you were a girl all of this time." I smiled lightly at him, but my smile disappeared when I heard the growls that the others were sending him. "What?" He said as he looked to the others. "Mike always screamed like one! Heh, he even acted girly!" He paused for a minute when he saw the dirty looks he'd gotten and then said; "Well, to me the twerp did. I just find it rather suiting to see happened to the idiot." He laughed cruelly at my suspense, but I smiled when I saw Master Splinter had hit him hard on the head with his walking stick. Raphael had amazingly shut up after that.  

I chuckled to myself as I thought it was all hilarious from where I was standing. I then began to laugh out loud when I saw the surprised looks they were sending me, which only made me laugh harder. I went into a giggling fit and pointed at Raph who then growled at me. I continued to laugh until I felt that sharp pain in my abdomen again. I groaned and felt weak in my knees. I closed my eyes and felt as if two of the other's had grabbed and were taking me somewhere. I felt myself being laid down on something soft. I opened my eyes and saw that I was now lying on the couch in the so called living room.

I looked up at the others as they gathered around me. I sighed as I felt the pain had subsided a little. I closed my eyes, feeling tired and exhausted by the stress I had felt. "This has been the longest day of my entire life." I mumbled right before I fell sound asleep.

**To Be Continued**

Please tell me what you guys think. This is just the second and final part of the chapter…there will be more to this story. Please review.


	3. April's Help and Mikey's New Name

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the turtles, so please don't sew me!

Warning: This story is extremely weird. LOL. But I like it. Oh, and yes, I'm still working on my other stories. I'm just taking a break from them and I wanted to start something different.

**Green Fatale**

**April's Help- A New name**

**Chapter 2**

**By Raphangela**

****

****

Three Days had quickly passed on by after the unpleasant incident and Donny had researching my entire body to see if he could reverse the effects. Alas, Don had founded out that everything is irreversible. He said that there was no way for me to change back and that he could only help me get use to my permanent state. And so, I am forever doomed by some cruel fate of forever being trapped inside of a girl's body, but for some reason it didn't bother me as much as it did before. That is if I could survive Raph's cruel ridicule that he **had** against me, but I'll tell more of that later on.

A week had finally passed and things had gotten worse. I didn't know which was worse, my cramps or the way Raphael treated me. Raphael kept on making fun of me at almost everything I did. I had thrown tantrums and had crying spells as I begged for him to stop and leave me alone. I had terrible mood swings and they had seemed to get worse as the days progressed. Also, I knew nothing about being a female and I felt lost, so Don asked April to come help me out.

Naturally, April was astonished when she saw me and heard all about what happened to me, but she then had this scary grin upon her face when she accepted it all and looked at me. I gulped and had run toward the exit in effort to save myself, but the others had stopped me and wouldn't let me leave. I screamed and kicked as Leo and Don dragged me back over to the couch that I was once sitting on. I was glad to see that Raphael wasn't there to see me squirm in their grasps as they held me down onto the couch to force me to listen to what April had to say.

April had decided that I needed to spend time with her for a week or so at her place so that we could have 'quality girl time'. She said that by doing that, we could get to know each other more and see what I needed to know or do. I didn't like the idea at first, thinking that April was going to torture me by making me get 'all dolled up'. But of course, just like always, I did not have a say in the matter. Everyone had agreed for me to go, except for Raph who wasn't there.

I was forced to dress up in the usual disguise that the others and I usually wear when we all go on topside. The trench coat and hat were really loose fitting on my body and made me look like a little kid in a grownup's clothing. The sleeves were very long and the ends drooped off and the rest of the coat seemed to do the same as I had trouble with keeping the coat onto my slim shoulders. The hat was a lot bigger than usual; I had trouble keeping it from falling over my eyes, especially when the others hurriedly pushed me out of the lair and into April's new van. It was a good thing it was nighttime, because I had gotten to sit in the front seat. April and I waved bye to the others as we pulled off into the road.

It didn't take long for us to reach April's apartment. Once we had gotten there, April and I had hastily we up to her apartment. Once inside, I sighed and April told me to make myself comfortable. I sat on the couch, nervous and shy like a little child that had met her first stranger or was at her first day of school. April had gone off to retrieve some blankets and a pillow for me to sleep on. When she returned, she set them gently down on the arm of the sofa and sat down next to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"So, where should we begin at?" She asked like an excited little school girl.

I blinked several times and blushed lightly. I couldn't answer, all I did was babble.

April giggled at me and said; "Well, let's start off with choosing a name for you."

"What?" I asked, trying not to freak out. "Why? Michelangelo is a good name! Hey, I can be called just Mikey…I don't need a name change…"

April shook her head at me and said; "Mikey, you need a new name, a better name than what you have now."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked seriously, a tone that seemed totally out of character for me.

"What?" April asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"My name! What's wrong with my name!?" By now I began to freak out.

April sighed stressfully and then replied; "Nothing! It's just…You need a new name! A feminine name! The name you have right now isn't feminine!"

I crossed my arms and asked; "Who says?"

"Girl, Mikey isn't a girl's name and neither is it feminine! Mikey is no name for a girl…er…turtle! Trust me, you're name has to be changed. Mikey no longer suits you anymore." She explained to me.

I sighed and gulped. "But, April… I've always been called that…I don't know if I can take another name other than what my Sensei has called me for years." I said, feeling low at that moment.

"I know Mikey, but it's only for the good…" She said sympathetically. "Understand?"

I sighed deeply and nodded. "I understand." I said and then thought. 'Even though I don't want to.'

"Okay." April replied with a smile. "So, lets begin shall we…How about 'Angel'?"

I blushed and yelled out; "What?"

"You're knew name." She said with a frown. "What about 'Angel'?"

"What about her?" I said sarcastically. My eyes grew wide when I realized I sounded almost like Raphael.

April looked at me weirdly and said; "No. I meant… You know exactly what I meant!" She sighed and shook her head. "How do you feel about it?" She then quickly added in panicky way. "About the name that is… The name 'Angel'… How do you feel about having the name 'Angel' for…a name?"

I stared at her and only answered her with silence.

April sighed again and said, frustrated; "How about we just put that name beside for now and move onto another? Okay?"

I nodded and said; "Okay."

She smiled and said; "What about the name 'Mica'?"

"What?!"

It went on like this for hours and still we couldn't think of any name. We tried to come up with names that we made out of using the letters in the name 'Michelangelo' and also other names and letters that might suit me. However, none of them seemed to suit me and I didn't like any of the names that I'm to be called, so we had given up for now. But all that changed when I went channel surfing for something that could be on. I came cross a music channel, I believe it was VH1, where they were showing the 80s head banger and heavy metal bands. That's when the evitable happened.

_Your daddy works in porno_

_Now that mommy's not around_

_She used to love her heroin_

_But now she's underground_

_So you stay out late at night_

_And you do your coke for free_

_Drivin__' your friends crazy_

_With your life's insanity_

_Well, well, well you just can't tell_

_Well, well, well my Michelle_

It was **Guns N Roses** singing their song _My Michelle_. I gasped; I had forgotten that name and had forgotten that song. The reasons why it did was that I loved **Guns N Roses**, they were one of Raph's and my favorite bands, especially mine. I guess any of you could tell why, can't you? I even have the CD! Anyway, I called April to come real quickly. "In a minute!" She called out from somewhere. I continued to listen to the song.

_Sowin__' all your wild oats_

_In another's luxuries_

_Yesterday was Tuesday_

_Maybe Thursday you can sleep_

_But school starts much too early_

_And this hotel wasn't free_

_So party till your connection call_

_Honey I'll return the key_

_Well, well, well you just can't tell_

_Well, well, well my Michelle_

_Well, well, well you never can tell_

_Well, well, well my Michelle_

I couldn't help but feel like it suited me. Also, it reminded me of Raphael and the times I had spent with him in the past. If anything, it reminded me of him and for some reason I felt it to be very pleasant. I looked around for April to be there, but she wasn't. So, I called out her name again, except more desperately. "AAAAAAAAAAPRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!" "In a MINUTE!" She yelled out.

_Everyone needs love_

_You know that it's true_

_Someday you'll find someone_

_That'll fall in love with you_

_But oh the time it takes_

_When you're all alone_

_Someday you'll find someone_

_That you can call your own_

_But till then ya better..._

I looked around the living room for April again during the solo. I didn't see her anywhere. I sighed and gave up. 'I'll just have to tell her the name, then, won't I?' I continued listening to the song that had captured the desired name for me.

_Now you're clean_

_And so discreet_

_I won't say a word_

_But most of all this song is true_

_Case you haven't heard_

_So c'mon and stop your cryin'_

_Cause we both know money burns_

_Honey don't__ stop tryin;_

_An you'll get what you deserve_

With the rest of the song, I had begun to sing along. It so reminded me of Raph. 'After all, he is my favorite.' I thought to myself.

_Well, well, well you just can't tell_

_Well, well, well my Michelle_

_Well, well, well you never can tell_

_Well, well, well my Michelle!_

_Well, well, well my Michelle!_

_Well, well, well my Michelle!_

_My My My Michelle!__M-M-M-M-My Michelle!_

_My My My My My Michelle!_

_Michelle! _

"So," I heard April's voice. "That's what you wanted me to see." I turned to see her and saw that she was in her robe and looked like she had just come out of a shower. She had that smile again upon her face and continued to say, "I think its very suiting. The name 'Michelle' that is."

I smiled my one of a kind 'Chessercat' grin and nodded. "I like it! A lot!"

"Yes, so do I." She commented, but then slapped her face. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

I looked at her questioningly. "What? What yo ta'kin' 'bout dere?" I asked in a southern accent.

April smiled at me and explain; "Did you know that the name 'Michelle' is actually the feminine version of the name 'Michael'? Plus, it's French!"

I blinked at her at first and then said; "AWESOMELY RADICAL!! So, it fits me, right?"

"Yep!" April replied.

"Awesome!" I chirped happily. I began to feel excited about the whole deal. "So, what's next?"

April laughed and said; "Sleep."

I looked at her questioningly; my jaw seemed too had dropped.

"Mik- Shelly, its Midnight! We need to get some rest, especially me. We have a lot to do tomorrow. And don't worry; I'm taking the next couple of days off just for you. So, gets some rest. Okay? I'm going to bed. I advise the same for you to do so as well."

I stared at her, astounded. I watched as she turned around and went toward her bedroom. I smiled and then said out loud for her to hear; "Thanks April!" She turned around and looked at me after she had opened her bedroom's door. I blushed and continued; "I mean it. Thanks. Thanks for…helping me."

She smiled and responded cheerfully; "You're welcome. It's no problem. No problem at all." She waved at me and said goodnight before turning out the lights. She entered her room and then closed the door gently behind her.

I sighed and laid myself down on my makeshift bed; which was the couch that I had spoken earlier about. I turned off the TV, since it had nothing on anyway and for the fact that I'm a light sleeper. I sighed again as I stared at the ceiling above. It really wasn't dark, like in pitch-black dark; I had the moonlight to thank for that. I kept on thanking about what it would be like on the next couple of days. Already, I had begun to miss my family, especially Raphael. I sighed again as all my thoughts centered on him. I rolled over onto my tummy and sleep finally found it's way to me. Little did I know that someone was watching over me by one of the windows.

**To Be Continued**

Please tell me what you guys think. I know this chapter stinks... Badly. The next chapter, I'll try to make to make it funny.


End file.
